


K2Tog

by thisjabroni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Knitting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisjabroni/pseuds/thisjabroni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy has the best birthday present idea for Bev. Too bad he has no idea how to make it, and it is the night before her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	K2Tog

**Author's Note:**

> For [Abbi](http://pricezellers.tumblr.com/) who is awesome! It's only fair you have to read my terrible fics since you have me obsessed with all things marvel. I hope this cheers you up!

“You’re sure you wanna do this now?”

Jimmy waved the comment away with his hand, sitting himself down on the sofa placing his mug of coffee too harshly onto the table. “Yes, I have my coffee—“

“You don’t like coff—“

“Shut up. I said I would make Bev a homemade present, and that’s what is going to happen.” Jimmy yawned, he could barely keep his eyes open. He decided a month before Bev’s birthday that he was not going to buy her another paperweight and watch her pretend to be impressed by it. He would actually take the time out to make her something from scratch, the only problem was it was now the night before her birthday and he hadn’t even started the project.

“It would help if you could keep your eyes open.” Brian deadpanned, opening up the basket of wool and needles. He patted Locard’s head as he walked over to inspect the basket knowing it wasn’t food he gave up and lay back down on the rug.

“How hard can it be right? You do it.” Jimmy tried to stifle the yawn with his mug of coffee but grimaced as the harsh taste hit the back of his throat. “You’re right I don’t like coffee.”

“You know you should have starter this earlier?”

Jimmy only nodded blearily eyed at him. “I know smart ass, but you were busy and I needed your help.”

“If it’s and buts were candy and nuts we’d all have a merry Christmas.”

“Oh do you like this couch?” Jimmy raised a brow at Brian who looked confused for a second.

“Sure…”

“Good, cause you’ll be sleeping on it tonight.” Jimmy huffed grabbing two needles from Brian’s fingers who only rolled his eyes at him.

“I think somebody needs a nap.”

“I think somebody is never getting laid ever again.”

“Okay, okay.” Brian held up his hands defeated. “Let’s teach you how to knit, before you stab me with those things.”

Jimmy turned the 5.5mm needles over in his hands contemplating Brian’s words. They wouldn’t do that much damage Brian had given him wooden needles the equivalent to training wheels on a bike.

“Okay before we do this,” Brian turned to face Jimmy a look on sincerity on his face. “Remember I love you, don’t get mad at me when you get frustrated. Remember this was your idea and as your loving husband I am selflessly helping you to learn a new hobby.” Brian pressed a kiss to Jimmy’s moody lips before giving him a smile which Jimmy didn’t return.

 “I think I might watch YouTube tutorials instead.” Jimmy muttered.

“You tried that, your laptop is currently smashed into pieces.”

Jimmy bit his lip, because yeah he had no patience and he couldn’t even get past the casting on stage and all he wanted to do was knit a scarf. He watched as Brian placed a ball of rusty coloured wool handing it to Jimmy, he then grabbed a ball of white wool.

“So you need to cast on first.”

Jimmy gave Brian an unsure look. “This is where I got lost the first time.”

“Well you didn’t get very far.” Brian knew pushing Jimmy’s buttons like this was not going to help at all but he couldn’t help himself.

“Make a loop with the wool and place the needle through it.” Brian carried out the instructions with his own wool and Jimmy followed his actions, looking pleased with himself when he did it.

“Now,” Brian took a deep breathe making sure Jimmy was watching his hands. “So you need to push your thumb and forefinger through the wool and bring the needle down into a V shape.” Brian showed him and Jimmy successfully copied even though he was fighting to keep his eyes open. “Now you go down through the thumb, round the finger and then through the loop from your thumb then pull.” Brian showed Jimmy as slowly as possible the technique but the slow blinking from Jimmy answered his question. “Okay I’ll show you again.”

Jimmy watched a few more times before trying it again, Brian helped a few times putting the loop onto the needle. “Okay now you do that sixteen more times.” Brian gave him a smile biting his lip waiting for the inevitable huff of breath to leave Jimmy.

“This is going to take forever.” Jimmy sulked carrying on the actions painfully slow, once his stitches were cast on he looked proud at his work before beaming a tired smile at Brian. “I did it.”

“And it only took you twenty minutes.”

Jimmy uttered a threat under his breath that Brian didn’t catch but found himself laughing anyway as Jimmy scowled at him.

“Okay so for this scarf you really only need the knit and the purl stitch which is just as well cause we’d be here all night otherwise.” Brian tried to get Jimmy to laugh but the stoic face he got was not welcoming. “Tough crowd tonight.”

They were making a fox scarf for Bev, it was one of her favourite animals and Jimmy had saw her talking about it a while back and thought it would be a great idea to knit her the scarf, however now he was regretting every decision he ever made…ever.

“Okay so take your second needle.” Brian watched as Jimmy’s brows knotted together already dreading the second needle. Brian grabbed Jimmy’s hands and helped place the needles in the right positions. “Needle goes to the back in an X shape.” Brian waited until Jimmy followed. “Wrap the wool around the second needle then pull it slowly back and push the needle through this loop and pull off.” Brian showed Jimmy who narrowed his eyes in concentration before following the action on his own needle. Brian let the smile creep on his face watching Jimmy concentrate so hard on the needles. “Okay now repeat that for the whole row.” Jimmy’s shoulder sank but took his time repeating the actions, messing up a few times which Brian corrected until he finished.

“Now the purl stitch, essentially the same but you go through the front.” Brian demonstrated the actions and Jimmy wanted to punch him.

“I just got the hang of the other one, this is too confusing.” Jimmy sulked but still watched as Brian sped through his actions until his whole row was done. “I can’t do it.” Jimmy threw the needles down onto the table, standing up before Brian leant over the couch to stop him.

“You’re doing brilliantly, don’t give up.” Brian stood up to face Jimmy who was pouting at him.

“I keep messing up.”

“You’re learning, half an hour ago you couldn’t cast on now you’ve learned two stitches.” Brian rubbed Jimmy’s arm trying to coax him back to the sofa. Brian pulled him into a slow kiss letting Jimmy’s petulance melt away.

“Fine.” Jimmy sat back down on the couch, grabbing the needles again.

“Budge over.” Brian said giving up on the ‘watch and repeat’ technique, he swung his legs behind Jimmy until he was sitting behind him, snaking his arms around his waist to take his hands in his, mimicking the knitting actions until Jimmy got the hang of what he was doing. Brian rested his head on Jimmy’s shoulder watching as Jimmy carried out the purl stitch.

“Do you think we can get this done by tonight.”

“No chance.” Brian grinned. “But it’s the thought that counts right.” He felt Jimmy shrug underneath his chin.

“Okay back to knit stitch.” Brian told Jimmy who seemed pleased to be going back to the easier stitch. “You’ve got about fifty rows of this.” Brian hid his grin in Jimmy’s shoulder.

“What?” Jimmy moaned “You always make this look so easy.”

“Years of practice, you’ll get the hang of it.”

Brian watched Jimmy knit and rubbed his shoulders when he cursed himself out for making a mistake. It was tedious work but Jimmy was slowly getting the hang of it until Brian dropped the words.

“You need to increase a stitch here.”

Jimmy stopped knitting and turned his head to see Brian grinning madly at him.

“Point those needles away from my face.” He teased, Jimmy shook his head and grabbed Brian’s hands to do the stitch himself, it wasn’t that difficult but Jimmy wanted to get some actual sleep sometime soon.

“So how did you become expert knitter?” Jimmy asked once Brian handed the needles back to him.

“Purl again.” Brian reminded him and Jimmy gave him a roll of the eyes for an answer.

“My grandma taught me when I was a kid. I got chickenpox and had to go stay with her for a week because my sister had just been born. I got bored pretty quickly.”

“Wow some things never change.” Jimmy mumbled in concentration.

“So she taught me, that was kind of our thing.” Brian smiled nostalgically “One year I knitted this sweet ass Batman doll and my sister threw it on the roof, I was so pist at her I threw all her dolls in Mrs Lowell’s wood cutter.”

Jimmy laughed “Remember me never to cross you.” Brian hid his face in Jimmy’s shoulder again shaking his head.

Jimmy carried on knitting until they had to change colour. The whole process had to start over and Jimmy let Brian do it because he was losing energy and patience fast. The rusty wool turned to white and Brian helped knit together the stitches until it narrowed into a tail, he cast off the wool and placed it in Jimmy’s hands.  

“That looks pretty good.” Jimmy said amazed, turning over the work in his hands, inspecting it for his mistakes he could see a few gaps but he could cover those up hopefully.

“So now we need to stitch the head and the legs.” Brian looked at his watch it was nearly half two in the morning he would buy Bev a bouquet of flowers and buy her lunch, a much quicker alternative than staying up all night stitching.

Jimmy rubbed his dry eyes and grabbed blindly for the wool until it was placed in his hands. Brian got started casting on a set of new stitches, starting the first rows of the face of the fox scarf. He only stopped when he heard the faint sound of snoring coming from Jimmy.

“Typical.” He chastised keeping his voice low.

When Jimmy woke up the next morning every muscle in his body hurt, he sat up stretching slowly grimacing at the movement.

“Never a good idea to fall asleep on the couch.” Jimmy stretched his arms out further before letting them fall he turned his head to see Brian fast asleep beside him, wool tangled around his arms and pieces of cotton all over him. Jimmy grabbed his phone and caught a picture trying not to laugh but his phone started ringing making them both jump.

Brian opened one eye to watch Jimmy on the phone to Bev feigning ignorance that it was her birthday today totally winding her up. Brian smiled knowing Bev would shout at them both later. Jimmy hung the phone up and his gaze caught the finished product lying on the table. Jimmy let his mouth hang slack.

“You made this?” Jimmy picked up the scarf running it over his fingers.

“You made it.” Brian told him.

“I made the easy part.” Jimmy told him. “How long did this take you?” Jimmy looked at the stuffed head of the fox scarf the cute nose and eyes, it was adorable and he would be in Bev’s good books for this gift. He ran his fingers over the miniature fox ears letting the smile take over his face.

“Finished some time after five.” Brian yawned. “I need nine cups of coffee.” Brian stood to get up but Jimmy caught his wrist.

“She’s gonna love it,” Jimmy pulled Brian into a kiss “Thanks for helping me.”

“You’re welcome, you’re going to take all the credit for making this aren’t you?”

Jimmy slowly nodded stealing another kiss. “Bet your ass I am.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also this scarf is really not that hard to knit, and trying to explain knitting instructions is not my forte.


End file.
